


刍狗（五）完结

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	刍狗（五）完结

13

盖独自踏入红花会大楼，这个地方三天前还一片繁荣井井有条，现在已经一个人影都没了，满地的碎纸和垃圾，无比萧条冷寂…

 

他推开总经理办公室的门，进到休息室打开衣柜，把所有衣物扔到旁边，露出底部面板，面板打开后一条秘密通道赫然出现！原来弹壳办公室里还藏有地下室。

 

地下室藏着弹壳所有的脆弱和敏感，除了他自己就只有盖知道这个地方。

 

弹壳此时背对楼梯瘫坐地上，四周全是空酒瓶，盖一下来就闻到浓烈的酒味，弹壳听到脚步声，也不回头：“为什么…为什么他们都要离开我？我对他们这么好…”

盖走到弹壳面前，看着他抱着他爹的骨灰盒目光呆滞满脸泪痕，心脏被揪住一样难受，他轻轻搂住弹壳的头。

 

“为什么我这么折磨你，你都不走…”弹壳头埋在盖小腹间闻着他身上的味道，“你就这么爱他吗…爱到舍不得离开红花会…”

 

“你在说什么呢？”

 

弹壳突然把盖扑到在地：“你现在到底爱的是谁？是李京泽？是王昊？还是…刘洲？”盖用手推抵着他胸膛：“我不知道你在说什么…”

 

弹壳猛地亲住盖的嘴，膝盖压住他双腿扒他的衣服，盖大惊，扯开弹壳的手：“你他妈干什么，这个时候还想着做这种事？”弹壳充耳不闻，他一边脱盖裤子一边把他的头扯到刘洲骨灰盒旁，“我就想干你，让他看着我干你，”弹壳眼露精光，因为兴奋而剧烈喘息，“就像在医院那次一样…”

 

盖望着刘洲的骨灰盒，悲痛欲绝，泪水止不住地流，他用尽全力给刘嘉裕一个耳光，怒吼：“你他妈疯了吗？？？”

弹壳擦掉嘴角的血，似笑非笑：“对，我疯了…我早就疯了…”“我看到刘洲强奸你的时候就疯了…”

 

盖震惊，原来他看到了…

 

弹壳继续说：“我恨他伤害你…又嫉妒他可以拥抱你…”为什么是他不是我…“从那之后我开始做春梦，每天都在梦里操你…我才发现从那时开始就…喜欢上你……”一滴一滴泪水砸到盖脸上，“我不敢说…不敢跟我爸抢…直到他死了，我以为终于可以拥有你…”

 

“小裕…”盖撑坐起来抱住弹壳，“别说了。”

“你不知道看到你跟李京泽在一起我的心有多痛，我折磨侮辱你让别的男人轮奸你…我以为这样我就不会再喜欢你…但是我错了…”

 

“别说了。”

 

“周延，如果没有李京泽没有刘洲没有王昊，你会喜欢我吗？哪怕只是一点点...”

 

盖看着弹壳真诚的目光，也不好意思说谎：“我不知道…我一直把你当弟弟，把刘洲当父亲…你们都是我最亲的家人…我爱过李京泽，但是他爱兄弟多过爱我…王昊…”盖顿了顿，“我不知道我现在对他到底是什么感情，只知道跟他在一起我很开心。”

 

弹壳失望地放开盖。

 

突然手机响了，盖拿过来一看，是王昊。

“找到壳总了吗？”

盖点点头：“嗯。”

“你在哪里？我马上过来。”

盖急忙阻止：“王昊！…你不用过来，我们马上找你汇合。”

“那你们快点，时间很紧的！”

“好。”盖挂断电话。

 

弹壳双眼无神：“我不走，你走吧，跟王昊一起。”

盖：“警察很快会找过来的！”

弹壳：“那就让他们抓走我好了。”

盖：“你被抓红花会就完了！”

 

弹壳扯嘴冷笑：“哪儿还有什么几把红花会…人都跑完了…全他妈是白眼狼…”

“没有跑完啊，还有我还有王昊还有…”

弹壳打断他：“周延，我突然觉得特没意思…活着真他妈没意思…哈哈哈”

 

盖怎么都说不服弹壳逃走，他突然脱光衣服，上前掏出弹壳的性器塞到嘴里。

“！唔…你干什么…”弹壳起先还能挣扎几下，被深喉几次硬起来后再没心思拒绝…

盖全身赤裸两腿大张跪坐在弹壳身上激烈起伏，阴穴费力地吞吐着昂扬的性器…

肉体撞击声在空旷的地下室响亮地回荡，盖羞红耳根…

 

等弹壳把精液全部喷洒在阴道深处后，盖轻柔地说：“这次我不会吃避孕药…我会怀上你的孩子…”弹壳睁大眼睛，“虽然我不能给你爱情，但我愿意为你生孩子…”

盖缓缓起身，疲软的性器一点点从小穴抽出，全部抽离后精液也从穴口流出，顺着雪白的大腿缓慢滑下…

 

“我先回去收拾东西，计划明天的逃走路线。想通了就来找我，”盖用卫生纸擦干净腿上的白色液体，“明早之前见不到你…我就不会要这个孩子，没有父亲的孩子生下来也没有意思…”

 

14

盖回到房间，要离开这个住了快十年的地方，他还是有点舍不得，又呆坐了一会才起身收拾。这时王昊开门进来，盖不惊奇，房间的备份钥匙早就给了他。

 

王昊把计划说给盖听：“丁飞跟阿之分别去比利时跟荷兰，我俩去法国。现在警方还没出动，我们可以直接用假身份证飞过去，不过为了保险起见我买的两个不同航班…你觉得有问题吗？”

 

盖摇摇头，没问题。

 

“那壳总怎么办？”

这时弹壳给盖来电话说，他要去办理财产转移，孩子在国外用的钱更多，这钱不能省。

盖松了一口气，他让王昊给弹壳再买一张去法国的机票。

王昊诧异：“壳总跟我们一起去法国？那我们三个会生活在一起吗？”

 

盖被提醒了，他转身抱住王昊，贴着他的脸轻蹭：“我说一件事你不要生气，”“什么事？”“我打算给弹壳生个孩子。”

王昊猛地推开他，盯着盖的眼睛不敢相信。

 

盖急忙解释：“刘家对我有恩。可能太突然你难以接受，等我们到了法国，我把我的过去一点一滴都讲给你听，你就知道我为什么要这么做了。”

 

王昊伤心地垂低头，盖连忙又凑上去抱着他：“别难过…我既然决定跟你在一起，这辈子我就只会爱你一个人，”“等我这胎生下来，我就再怀一个我俩的孩子好不好？”

 

王昊紧紧抱住盖，思索良久才开口：“好。”

 

盖继续收拾东西，王昊出门买饭。

 

既然是逃跑，行李越少越好。细碎杂物通通不能带，衣服也只带几套应急就好，去国外会买新的。值钱的东西…好像没有…盖突然想到什么，他东翻西找，终于在床底收纳箱找到：是一本相册。

自从贝贝进去后，盖有3年没有翻过这本记录他所有成长和回忆的相册了。他决定把这个带走分享给王昊，然后把一切都告诉他。

 

盖不由自主翻开最后一页，是他跟李京泽在泰国的合影…盖不想现在回忆跟贝贝的过往，他快速往前翻，几乎翻了一半才略过所有跟贝贝的交集…

啊，这一张是弹壳接手红花会第一天，坐在大班椅上装大人臭美；

这一张是弹壳第一次开枪；

这一张是盖喝醉后大闹ktv的丑样；

这一张是…

 

这时王昊带着饭回来了，盖放下相册去吃饭。吃完后盖主动把垃圾提出门扔掉，回来发现王昊在翻他的相册，盖走到他身后跟他一起看。

 

每翻一张，盖就会附上相应解说，居然翻到一张弹壳三岁时叉腰笑得天真烂漫的照片。

 

王昊：“这是谁啊？”

盖脱口而出：“这是小裕。”

王昊：“壳总小时候怎么虎头虎老的…”

 

两人随即发出一阵哄笑，哈哈笑完，盖心里突然有种诡异的违和感…

 

…王昊是怎么知道小裕是弹壳的？！

 

‘老万入会前的过往我们一无所知，什么都查不到，你不觉得奇怪吗？’

弹壳的话一闪而过。

 

“王昊…你以前，你加入红花会之前是做什么的？”

“怎么突然问这个？”

“…就好奇嘛…刚刚我都给你讲了这么多我以前的事，你也给我讲讲你以前嘛…”盖边说边悄悄往床边移动。

 

过了一会，王昊才回答：“我以前就是学生，天天读书上学，很无聊没什么可讲的。”

“那…你一个学生为什么想要加入红花会贩毒啊？”盖踩到随手扔到床边的掌心雷。

“就觉得很酷很帅呗，也没想那么多…”

 

盖一把将枪踢到手里指着王昊，声音都在颤抖：“贝贝推荐你入会时，你给的理由是太穷想赚钱…”

王昊心里一惊：“...那同时也想赚钱嘛...”

盖继续追问：“你怎么知道小裕是弹壳的？”

王昊故作轻松：“难道我不该知道吗？”

 

盖摇摇头，泪水从眼角滑落：“没有人知道弹壳真名叫什么，除了我…你偷看过我手机，我给他的备注就是小裕…”

“...有可能就是我不小心看到你手机，我们关系这么亲密，这也不是没可能。”

 

盖打断他的狡辩：“我现在才明白为什么我连小白都怀疑过，却没有怀疑过你。”

“为什么？”

“因为阿鹤出事那天，你跟我在一起。我一直很奇怪为什么会用这种拙劣的方法嫁祸我，其实重点根本不是嫁祸我，是洗清你的嫌疑！”

 

王昊撇嘴一笑，他扭两下脖子，再开口时语气冰冷：“那你从什么时候开始怀疑我的？”

 

“就在刚刚，你认出小裕的时候...”

 

王昊不敢相信，他跟盖相处的每天都小心谨慎，最后居然败在这么小的细节上。

 

看着王昊低着头完全不反驳，他更确信自己猜对了。

“所以，小白也并不是卧底对吗...？”

王昊一步步靠近盖：“我用nous这个直钩都能钓住他，这么蠢怎么能当卧底？”

 

原本以为终于等到一个可以交付自己的人，没想到从一开始就是巨大的骗局！他就这么一步一步落入对方精心布置好的陷阱里...

 

盖悲痛欲绝，发出一声哀嚎。

他扣动扳机，却发现手枪里没有子弹…

王昊一把夺过手枪扔到地上：“这把枪的子弹早被我卸光了。”

 

盖越过床头拿起手机想通知弹壳，被王昊抢先一步劫走，盖左腿猛地上踢，王昊闪身躲过，盖趁机往门口跑，还没走几步又被王昊锁到怀里…

王昊身份虽然是假的，身手却是真的，盖那点三脚猫功夫没几个来回就输得明明白白。王昊不知从哪里找来的麻绳，把盖牢牢绑在椅子上。

 

盖痛不欲生，泪水不停地淌，他到现在都不敢相信王昊骗了他，嘴里一直重复：“为什么…为什么…”

王昊看他明明悲痛到极点都没有大吼大闹，只是安静地流眼泪，心也跟着难过起来…

 

“其实…几个小时前我都决定真的放你们走了，但是你居然说要给弹壳生孩子…”王昊一字一句：“我接受不了！”

“是，我是说过不在乎你的过去，不在乎你被那么多男人操过…那他妈的都是骗你的！”“我在乎得要死！！”王昊激动地跪在周延面前，“你知道我看完那个录像心里在想什么吗？…我想把那几个男人全部杀死…我是一个警察啊，居然想杀人…”王昊把头枕在盖大腿上，声音哽咽。

 

“为什么是我…为什么靠近我。”

 

“因为，李京泽说，”“想要瓦解红花会可以利用你…”

“他用红花会的信息跟我做交易，换你一命。”

 

“原来从一开始，从巴颂开始，不...从你从警察手里救下贝贝开始，就是你布的局，一步步进入红花会一步步靠近我...赢得我的信任，甚至让我对你动心…都是计划好的…”

“王昊，忍着恶心跟我这个烂货上床不好受吧？”

 

王昊抬起头，看着周延眼泪决堤似地涌，心脏针扎一样痛，他想用袖子擦去周延的眼泪，却怎么也擦不干…

“周延…延延…别哭了，”他亲吻周延冰凉的嘴唇，“我只有身份是假的，对你的爱是真的，对你的欲望也是真的…跟你做爱是我最快乐的时候…我爱上你了，周延。我真的好爱你…”

 

盖不为所动，又问：“要是今晚我没有揭穿你，你的计划是什么？”

 

王昊突然来了精神，他拿出手机翻到一张照片，“你看，”“这是红花会成员名单…”

盖不解。

“我这次卧底的任务有两个，一是收集红花会犯罪证据，二是偷出这个名单。警方一直不能掌握所有红花会成员，这个毒瘤盘踞X市二十多年，如果这次不能连根拔起，难免死灰复燃…但是”王昊手指在屏幕上下滑动“我发现这个名单上没有你！”

 

盖瞪大双眼。

 

为什么…他在红花会十几年…一直把这里当成家…为什么…到最后他都是被人抛弃的那个…

 

“换句话说，你根本不是红花会的人！不在警方的通缉范围内，很顺利就能出国”“甚至你想回国生活都行，只要我出来作证，你会变成红花会受害人和污点证人，可能都不会被起诉！”

 

说着王昊从裤兜里掏出一个小小的缎面圆礼盒，他举到盖眼前，眼带笑意：“这个东西我从韩国回来之后就做好了…”

 

盖有种不好的预感…

这不会是…

礼盒被打开，两枚男士对戒在里面闪着柔和的光。

果然是…

 

“我一直把它放在身上，想找个合适的机会给你，”王昊取出稍大的一枚戴在自己左手无名指上，然后取出另外一枚戴到周延被绑着的右手无名指上。

“没想到却找了个最差的时机…”

 

感受到这个坚硬冰凉的圆圈不容推拒地戴到自己手上，周延又鼻子一酸开始啪嗒掉眼泪。

 

“带你去法国是真的准备跟你结婚，我想过就算你回过神来发现真相，也已经被我骗到法国，人生地不熟，除了跟我结婚你还有什么退路呢？”

“你…”

 

“只是没想到你这么聪明，今晚就把我老底扒光了…”王昊站起来，他吸吸鼻子做了好几次深呼吸，然后珍重地单膝跪地，捧着周延的脸，虔诚地问：

“周延，你愿意嫁给我吗？你愿意跟我结婚吗？”

 

这真的是世界上最差的求婚！哪有这种骗完人绑着人还有脸跟人求婚的？

 

“你不说话就是默认…”

“我…”

“说话就是答应！”

“王昊！你还要不要脸？”

“我不要脸，我要你！…你说话就是答应了！”王昊灿烂一笑，“现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了…”

盖被抬起下巴印上一吻，他能感觉到王昊发抖的嘴唇和温热湿润的脸庞…

他哭了。

 

盖突然有个很可怕的想法：“王昊...你把所有的事都坦白...还跟我求婚...你想干什么？”

没有回答。

 

15

<尾声>

 

王昊走了。

 

周延能猜到他是去抓刘嘉裕，或者...跟他同归于尽。

 

粗硬的绳子绑得太紧，盖挣不开。王昊离开前甚至搜走他贴在脚底的刀片…他挣扎累了就坐着迷迷糊糊睡过去…惊醒后又开始挣扎…就这么把自己搞得精疲力竭…

 

他开始问自己，到底更想王昊活还是刘嘉裕活，最后却害怕得到答案…

 

不知道过了多久，太阳升起又落下又升起，周延已经严重缺水开始昏迷，突然门被踹开，一群人冲进来…

好吵啊…周延看着模糊的人影…王昊你回来了吗？…然后彻底昏死过去。

 

曾经盛极一时的红花会因老大刘嘉裕的死亡而彻底土崩瓦解，所有成员一个个被警方捉拿归案，卧底警察王昊在跟刘嘉裕对峙时不幸中枪，幸运的是抢救及时，捡回了一条命。

 

 

“已经8个多月，他还是没醒来的迹象…要不”…还是放弃吧。

周延放下削好的兔兔苹果，转头对陈警官说：“我不会放弃的。你能先出去下吗？我有话想单独对王昊说。”

“好。”

周延挺着大肚子挪到王昊床头，举起他没有知觉的手轻轻抚摸自己的肚子：“8个多月啦，我马上要去待产不能天天来看你，”“那位陈警官对我特别好，一直在照顾我，我这个样子他也不害怕，你醒了一定要好好谢谢人家！…哼，兔子苹果一点都不难削，我两次就学会啦...”

然后他撑着腰缓缓坐下，把王昊的手拉到脸旁轻蹭：“你快点醒吧…我要撑不住了…”

 

3个月后，周延抱着刚满月的女婴再次来看望王昊。

他心思一动，把睡得奶香四溢的婴儿放到王昊身边，哈哈，一大一小俩猪头！

看着这和谐的一幕，周延鼻子一酸又想哭…他赶紧把眼泪扇回去，拿出苹果开始削兔子，边削边说：“你不知道生这个小崽子有多痛！比知道你骗我的时候还要痛一百倍…”“王昊，你要是再不醒，我就不给你生孩子了。”

 

突然身后传来婴儿咯咯的笑声，宝宝醒了吗？周延转过头…只见宝宝五根小指头紧紧握着王昊左手食指，而王昊睁着眼睛对她腼腆一笑。

 

两行泪水瞬间从周延眼角滑落。

 

 


End file.
